This invention relates to trailers and more particularly to dump trailers.
Conventional dump trailers generally include a wheel mounted frame for supporting a pivotally mounted bed. Hydraulic or electrical devices such as hydraulic rams or winches are employed for tilting the frame relative to its support wheels or frame so that the contents of the bed may be discharged. Such trailers require not only power operated tilting mechanisms, but also the availability of some auxiliary source of hydraulic pressure or electrical energy.